The present invention relates to a magnetic disk device and, more particularly, to a magnetic disk drive which has a high reliability and is capable of reducing windage vibrations of a magnetic head due to turbulent air currents produced by a rotating magnetic disk.
FIG. 6 shows a known magnetic disk device 600 disclosed in JP-A No. 2000-156068. The magnetic disk device 600 drives a magnetic disk 11 by way of a spindle motor 12. A magnetic head for writing information to and reading information from the magnetic disk 11 is supported on the extremity of a suspension 21. A carriage arm 25 supports the suspension 21. The carriage arm 25 has a base end fixed to a pivot shaft 20. A voice coil motor 28 drives the carriage arm 25 for turning. This prior art magnetic disk device 600 is provided with a filter 60 placed on an air passage 61 formed by cutting a portion of a shroud 41.